Problem: Find \[\left|\left(3 + \sqrt{7}i\right)^3\right|\]
First of all, we know that $|ab|=|a|\cdot |b|$, so \[\left|\left(3 + \sqrt{7}i\right)^3\right|=\left|3 + \sqrt{7} i\right|^3\]We also find that \[\left|3 +\sqrt{7}i\right|=\sqrt{\left(3\right)^2+\left(\sqrt{7}\right)^2}=\sqrt{16}=4\]Therefore, our answer is $4^3=\boxed{64}$.